


A secret monster

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Inktober 2017, POV John Watson, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Secrets, post-Culverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Right after Sherlock leaves the hospital. Days before the discussion and hug...





	A secret monster

**Author's Note:**

> Right after Sherlock goes out of the hospital. Days before the discussion and hug...
> 
> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was on the mend and it’s past time that we left him alone but for now we are trying not to. And doing something was helping me. A little. Against the guilt, against the rage that still possessed me sometimes.

I was in the living room when I heard the first sound since Molly left. A cry… that quickly changed to a real screech.

I opened the bedroom door to look at the tormented man. I’ve seen him having nightmares, this is not new. I don’t really know what he went through but I know it wasn’t a bloody holiday!

A year ago, when I slept here following a case, I heard him scream in terror in a Slavic language…  

I’ve seen how hollow he is sometimes when nobody is looking…

And I know that I let him down when he needed me the most. Now it’s time to redeem myself, even if it’s hard.

I simply sit at the edge of the bed, trying to calm him… Saying that he was safe at home… With me… After another blood chilling screech, Sherlock mutters while unconsciously protecting himself. “NO.. JOHN! WHY... NO!”

I exit the room disgusted by myself.

Whatever happened when he was away is no longer the reason for his nightmares…

I am the new monster to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for Inktober but I will try to do it anyway :-) Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format!
> 
> October 9 prompt: Screech
> 
> ====
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420656) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
